Heroes Don't Live
by T.h.em.a.y.a
Summary: 'Dying is peaceful' they said, 'It won't hurt that much' the said. But not for the seven. The seven can't die peacefully.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I swear on the river Styx that all belongs to Rick Riordan except for the plot.**

He stumbled back as the acid burnt his shirt. He knew this was one burn he couldn't withstand. As the acid touched his body, he fell to his knees. He heard shouts around him, but he couldn't listen to nothing. His vision became blurry as he watched Jason  
/cut of the hydras last head.

The golden dust made Leo want to vomit.

He toppled over and lay there face down in the dirt.

He didn't know what was happening.

The hydra just appeared, just like that.

He felt himself close his eyes, as footsteps came closer and closer.

Faintly in the Background he heard screams, but he didn't care.

People said dying was peaceful,

They said there was no pain.

They where right.

As the world around him subsided he could feel the acid being lifted.

What he didn't expect was to feel the guilt, shame, loss, and sadness being lifted too.

He felt peaceful, happy, alive.

Okay, maybe not the last one, but it somehow made sense.

He felt himself being transported to somewhere.

Suddenly he saw a bright light, like a flashlight was pointed right at his face. His eyes flew open though his mind seemed to think for itself. He heard a clatter of tools. He turned to the sound and saw his mom working in there old workshop. Everywhere  
/was messy, and dirty.

'Mama?'

He heard himself say.

'Yes mijo?'

She looked up at him. Her face shone bright as she smiled.

'Will you be with me forever?' Leo's voice sounded small, and tiny. His mother laughed.

'Of course mijo. But sometimes you need to let go.' Leo felt himself smile brightly.

The inner Leo though, was on the verge of tears. The scene shifted, showing when he and Piper first met. Leo was standing just inside school, first days where always the worst. A jock, ('or wind spirit' inner Leo thought) Dylan was bending over A  
girl,

and by the looks, flirting with her. He had a smirk on his face and was towering over a girl with brown hair and really tanned skin. The girl on the other hand, looked disgusted and ready to vomit. Leo went up to the jock.

'Hey!' Leo tapped the jocks shoulder. The jock rolled his eyes and turned back to the girl.

'See you later, Piper. When you decide to leave that loser, come to me.' And he winked and left.

The Piper girl turned to Leo with an angry face. Leo didn't understand why.

'You could have left Dylan to me! I can fight my own fight! Who are you anyway!?' She ranted on and on. If Leo hadn't stopped her, he doubted she would have.

'I'm Leo Valdez. And your welcome.' Leo stated grinning.

Piper stared at Leo for a second then sighed.

'I'm Piper, and thanks. Sorry for ranting there, it's just,' she stopped for a second. 'It's just I like to fight my own fights.' Leo's grin widened.

'What no last name?' He joked, though pipers face became a scowl. Leo looked down at the ground. He didn't really mean it. He took a screw driver out of his pocket and started fiddling with it.

'Sorry for asking..., beauty queen.' He smirked. Her scowl deepened, but a evil smile spread when she noticed the screwdriver in his hands.

'That's ok...,' she kept gazing at the screw driver and then at Leo, '...repair boy.'

'Hey!' Leo exclaimed. In the distance there was the sound of a bell. 'You don't by any chance want to show me around?' He asked. Piper shrugged and motioned him to follow.

Again the scenes shifted showing him the war, calypso, his death, festus, calypso, and finally dying.

Everything around him went black.

When he could open his eyes he noticed a sign saying DOA recording studios. Leo took one last deep breath and walked in.

Leo was dead

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys,**

 **Did you like it?**

 **I decided to start these small chapters about how a character dies. I will write only Percy Jackson or heroes of Olympus unless you give me a really good character.**

 **Please, I'm open for all ideas.**

 **I decided to write this because I was listening to really depressing songs... (Don't ask why.)**

 **Thanks,**

 **Maaya**

 **Word count: 729**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately have to say that this all belongs to Rick Riordan (except for the plot).**

Hazel was flying.

And this would probably be the last time.

As she faced the sky, she saw a clear starry night. Not many stars where out but the ones that where were shinning like diamonds.

She felt the wind hit her ears as it past.

She would probably be deaf, if she survived the crash.

She turned around to look at the ground. Now this was a pretty bad idea but she needed to see when she would land. As the ground neared, she closed her eyes. The thought of how this happened angered her. Cyclops threw really hard. And she the smallest  
/(but still oldest) of the seven had to die, again. Put a lot of emphasis on the again part, because dying hurt. She thought of what happened the last 2 years. It seemed so big but so far away.

She'd miss Frank, and his clumsiness, his cuteness, his safety.

She'd miss Leo with his stupid jokes (though she would never say that to his face).

She'd miss Percy and his carelessness. Around him it seemed like everything was ok.

She'd miss Annabeth and her wise calming words. With her around it seemed like everything was organized and balanced.

She'd miss Piper with her kindly spirit, she'd always cheer up Hazel.

She'd miss Jason and his leadership and strength.

And lastly, she'd miss Nico. Without him she'd never meet any of the seven. She'd never be able to live again.

She should be thankful.

The fates let her live even though she was supposed to be dead.

Still her head kept nagging and complaining that she couldn't live longer.

She knew she didn't belong in this century.

She turned her head back towards the stars.

As her body hit the ground, there where a lot of cracks and pain. She closed her eyes.

Took a deep breath.

And let go.

Hazel was dead.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys,**

 **This is the second chapter, and I hope you like it.**

 **Comment and like. Also if you want a special character please pm or comment.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Maaya**

 **Word count: 366**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to Rick Riordan. If you don't believe me go ask him...**

 ****

Piper gasped as she felt the axe sink in between her skin.  
It hurt like Hades but she had to be strong.  
She lay there on the ground thinking. She let herself bleed to death, she felt someone touch her and she flinched.  
She hadn't noticed her eye sight got blurry, she was crying. She blinked twice to get rid of the tears and looked to the side of her. Lacy was sat on the ground, her hands full with blood, 'my blood' Piper thought. She tried to move her hand but it seemed  
to only twitch.  
Instead she opened her mouth.  
"Lacy" she croaked. Her mouth felt like a dumpster had dumped everything in it. She licked her lips from the dry feeling.  
Lacy blinked and looked at Piper, her face shone with shake and hope.  
"Come on Piper, Jake went to go get help, he'll be here any Minute!" Lacy exclaimed. Piper shook her head.  
She knew this was one wound no one could fix.  
She could feel herself bleed to death by the minute.  
"No, lacy" Piper started "lacy, listen to me," Piper shifted a little but cringed at the pain.  
Lacy looked Piper in the eyes.  
Piper only noticed now that her eyes where rimmed with red, probably form crying.  
"I-I appoint you as the next head councilor of the Aphrodite cabin." Piper gasped in pain, but she kept on going, "tell," she stopped, what was she going to say to Jason, "tell sparky I love him," she relaxed, "tell the rest of the seven, that I'm sorry,  
and tell Leo that he's a repair boy, if he ever comes back." She felt her eyes closing but she had one last thing to say, "and lacy, don't let drew boss y-y-you."  
And pipers eyes closed.  
Piper felt the relief,  
The pain,  
The sadness,  
Float away. Like a balloon on a windy day. She felt her chest breath out its last breath, And let her soul float out of her body.  
She suddenly felt a bright light surround her, and when it disappeared she stood in front of a studio with the letters:  
DOA.  
Piper was dead.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys,**

 **This is the third chapter!**

 **The fourth will probably be Percy so yea.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!**

 **Maaya**

 **Word count: 407**


End file.
